With Our Lives on Fire
by lmeiije
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has been plaguing Rey's dreams all while she desperately tries to find her purpose among the Resistance. Ben Solo offers her a warning: "Those who deny the dark most are the one's who will fall for it the hardest." Slow-burn Reylo
1. Resolve

**Hello! I sure as hell haven't written any Fan Fiction in a while but here I am with… This.**

 **Idk all I know is that Reylo is consuming me and I'm trying to vent out my love for these two idiots through writing and drawing. I'm not even sure if I should turn this into a chapter story or keep it as a one shot.**

 **Forgive me for all the errors—I'm deprived of a lot of sleep and I whipped this out with vape juice as sustenance. Let me know in a review how you liked it or if there are any details I should totally look into fixing (help me out)**

 **I did get inspiration for this through a theory video how Rey is reincarnation of Anakin. Now while I don't really believe in that—there's gotta be something there. I mean his lightsaber called out for Rey…**

 **Anyway! I hope you enjoy**

 _One Month after Crait_

The Resistance had dispersed after their lengthy meeting regarding their next plan of action. With their crew in shambles, it was vital that they kept losses to a minimum and for them to fight smart.

They had taken up their temporary residency on Endor—the forest inhabited moon in the outer corners of the galaxy. They'd set up shop in an old Republic base that had been abandoned underneath the surface for quite some time. Only a few left behind ships remained as well as a decent amount of weaponry that would definitely support the cause. It was a quiet planet, Rey had noted, which was perfect while they quietly got back up on their feet and attempted to connect with their scattered allies.

In their wait for recruits, Leia had ordered them to rest up and prepare for a possible imminent battle.

Rey stayed rooted in her spot, even as her colleagues went about their business. Some were embarking for supplies while others were joining the ships to fix them up. Most had something to focus on for the better good of the Resistance but she felt lost and unsure what her place was in all of this. At the end of everything, Luke hadn't taught her a whole lot and she was still without a teacher. She couldn't train to be the Jedi they needed rather she needed to essentially figure out how to control this power that had been thrust upon her. To top it all off, her lightsaber was still a broken mess.

Placing her hands in her lap, she shut her eyes and attempted to connect with the kyber crystal she had clutched in her hand. She had managed to extract it from Anakin's lightsaber and though it had a few cracks in it's beautiful surface, it was still intact. Her eyebrows furrowed in disdain when she felt a throbbing yet piercing pain in the hand she held it in—as if it were rejecting her but also calling her forth.

That seemed to be her life these days—pushes and pulls with the force. Her most notable one being with Ben. Just thinking of him caused a yearning in her heart.

"What seems to be bothering you, young Rey?"

Her thoughts cut short when the familiar motherly tone beckoned Rey's attention. Immediately, the young Jedi flew to her feet and bowed with respect. "It's nothing, General."

"There's no reason to bow—and what did I say about calling me General?" Leia teased.

"Sorry… Ma'am?" Rey tested, not fully comfortable with referring to Leia by her first name.

"I'll take it. I actually wanted to speak with you…"

Rey's eyes widened in slight alarm, not sure what to expect of Leia's desire.

"Of course," Rey whispered, her breath hitching in anticipation.

"Take a seat, my dear. No need to be so on edge."

While Rey knew it was supposed to be a joke, she couldn't help but tense up even more. _There was no way that she couldn't be on edge._

"I've just been concerned about you—this, I'm sure, has been quite the transition. But that aside, what is this… Unique uneasiness to feel from you? It's beyond the war—something else."

Rey recoiled slightly, not wanting to bother the General with her own personal adversities but knowing she had no choice considering she'd been approached on the matter. She knew she could trust Leia with her weaknesses—and if anything she could help her better understand them. "I… Don't feel like I've found my place in all of this." Realizing how she sounded, she immediately back pedaled. "N-not like that… I love the Resistance and I feel entirely in the right for being here. But despite people making claims that I am a Jedi, I don't feel as if that's my true purpose in leaving Jakku."

The couple of seconds of silence was enough for Rey to calm her nerves. "I can't fill the role that everyone expects from me—I'm just Rey. But I also feel this intense calling; like there's something I need to do. Perhaps it's just my uncertainty of it that throws me off."

Leia nodded in quiet understanding, but kept her mouth shut, knowing Rey was holding something back.

Rey read into the General's behavior and bit her tongue, trying to recall the dream that had been plaguing her mind for the past week. Despite seeing the same thing over and over, she found it difficult to remember. "There's a man… I've been seeing him in my dreams almost every night." she begins shakily, her foot attempting to tap away the anxious feeling in her stomach. "He was chosen to do something… I'm not sure what."

Her gaze shifts over to the General as if asking for permission to continue. Leia had deep thought written all over her face but was still listening intently to what Rey was trying to communicate. "Please continue, child," she urges, a small smile flickering across her lips as she places her hand affectionately on Rey's.

The jitters threaten to surface but the Jedi smothers them with a willed courage. "H-he's consumed by fire and rage in this world that just… _Burned_. Then the scene changes to a desert. Not Jakku, but somewhere else." She pauses, trying to piece together the dream. "There's a little boy roaming around—I know he's the man from before. He turns to a Jedi as if he's getting ready to embark on a journey."

General Organa only smiles in patience, a glint of something sad pooling in her wise eyes.

"The dream becomes chaotic—it's a montage of his memories flashing before my eyes and I… Get so overwhelmed by his emotions. There's so much sadness, anger, regret but also a greater sum of love and care. In this dream, I remember being aware of how accurately his feelings reflect my own."

 _Of how he feels the pull to the dark side…_

"I'm pretty sure it's…" Rey gets quiet but Leia finishes the sentence for her.

"Anakin."

Rey freezes unintentionally, feeling odd to hear such a name from someone's lips—out loud. Not Darth Vader—but Anakin. Anakin Skywalker.

"Why did his saber choose me?" It's a simple question with a difficult answer—one that no one has. Rey had wondered this since she had been informed with her connection with the force. Surely there was more to it than that?

"Only time can give you the answers you seek, Rey. But you already know that. We need to take life one day at a time and the solution you desire, you'll find within yourself—when the time is right."

Rey's shoulder slumped in defeat but she nodded in understanding. "I understand."

"Is there anything else, Rey?"

A stupid amount of things rose in Rey's mind but one stood stark against them all—her force bond with Ben Solo. It was still there and she constantly felt it coursing through her; even though she had done her best the cut it off. Perhaps she just needed more training in building up her mental defenses. "Nothing that I would like the bother you with—in all due respect."

"Alright," the older lady eased. "But _please—_ do not hesitate to find me if you have any concerns or ever want to talk. I have faith in your touch with the force," Leia's face warmed in encouragement, her time faded hand giving Rey's a firm squeeze.

With a nod, Rey stood to make leave. "Thank you for listening to me, General." She paused. "Leia." She dipped her head in farewell and made way for the Millennium Falcon. She had made a room out of the cockpit and she knew it would be there where she could unwind and make sense of Leia's words. They had landed the ship out on the surface in a clearing surrounded by trees. The leaves shielded any sight of it from the sky and provided shade and a cool environment for her to study the Jedi texts. People who had been here before created tunnels that led to the surface and allowed light to filter in to the depths.

She enjoyed the sound her steps made on the Falcon's metal floors—the familiar sensation bringing her a much needed peace. Shutting the cockpit door behind her, Rey threw herself into the pilot's chair, pulling her knees to her chest while she stared out into the trees.

There was no doubt that Anakin Skywalker had began to invade her dreams but at what purpose? Sure, his lightsaber had chosen her— _sure,_ she got along with his droid. But why did she feel such a parallel with him in her dreams? "Accept me turning to the dark side and killing the one's I love…" she mumbled to herself out loud, her finger tracing the scar on her shin absentmindedly.

Rey felt her heart leap into her throat when she felt the connection snap taut—allowing a man's presence to surround her. Despite the many words she wanted to yell, her voice was stuck in her throat and all she could manage was to slowly swivel around in her chair and gawk.

Ben— _no—_ Kylo Ren stood before her, his gaze venomous and threatening. "And that would be the worst fate for you, wouldn't it, _Scavenger_?" he bit out.

"If you have nothing nice to say, I'd prefer it if you'd be quiet until this connection fades," Rey volleyed, her voice not betraying her disdain though she really wanted to lash out at him. Despite her being big enough to know they were walking down different paths, she still felt as if she had been rejected for the First Order. It was still a fresh wound. Taking a deep breath, she forced her body to ease because even after everything, she still didn't think he would hurt her… Not too bad at least. "I thought we were on a first name basis, _Ben,_ " she added without thinking but she immediately took pride when she saw him narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"You lost that right when you denied my invitation."

Rey looked away from him, her gaze resting back onto the trees outside her window. As much as she felt rejected, it was probably ten times worst for him. He had sacrificed a lot to ensure she had been safe—starting with the execution of Snoke—but there was no chance she would leave behind the Resistance. That much, she _hoped_ he understood.

"We are walking down different paths, Ben." She whispered, ignoring his previous statement. Rey didn't try and mask the pain and sorrow in her voice. They had both recognized something special in one another—something the two of them needed—but fate had different ideas and it was heartbreaking.

"We are," he agreed, stiffly shifting so he was leaning on the wall of the falcon. She heard Ben release a sigh, as if he was letting go of his anger. "The offer stands, Rey."

"I know it does—but I won't leave behind everything I've worked to protect."

There was silence before she felt the Kylo Ren creep out of Ben. "You'll soon find out that none of that matters—how much work you've put into a cause or people." There was a pang of frustration in his voice and if she knew any better, she'd say jealousy as well. "You're so much more capable—you could do so much better than working for a _pathetic_ group of misfits."

"I know, I know," Rey sighed, highly anticipating that kind of answer. "But here I am—and whether you like it or not, I'll be fighting along side this group of _courageous_ misfits."

He huffed in agitation but resigned on the matter. "What was that about you turning to the dark side and killing the one's you loved?"

Rey visibly prickled, her comfort being tested. "It's not really any of your business," she said, not trying to anger him but simply not seeing why it should concern him.

"It isn't," Ben replied, his voice unwavering and seemingly uninterested.

Despite her words, she really did want to confide in him. There was a giant wall between the two but she still felt like she could tell him anything and that he'd understand—within reason. Just like that night on Ahch-To. "I-I've been having these dreams…" she began shakily, not 100% sold on telling him what was going on in Rey's world. "About this man."

It was Ben's turn to go on edge and she only ignored it.

"Anakin Skywalker," Rey corrected herself, turning back around in her chair to look him straight in the eye. "I see his memories, I _feel_ his emotions. In these dreams, I feel so close to him in nature. There's so much anger but also… Love. An amount of love that is shamed by the Jedi."

Ben stared intently at her, his gaze not betraying the emotions she knew were dancing behind his mask. Did she catch a sliver hope in his eyes?

"Every night, I see all the anguish and turmoil but so much compassion and attachment. It's enthralling but also… Terrifying. It's made me realize how far people have gone for love. How far Anakin has gone for it…" Rey shifts uncomfortably, her thumbs fiddling as she tries to muster up the best words to describe the dreams. "But all in all, though I can relate to him—I can not fathom drawing upon the power of the dark side in a scramble for power." She says the last part in solid resolution, nodding as if to affirm her belief.

"You say that…" Ben begins, leaning up from the wall to begin stalking around the room. Rey immediately goes on edge, her eyes silently conveying that she's not afraid to fight. "But it's all bark if you haven't embraced it for yourself. Those who deny the dark most are the one's who will fall for it the hardest."

Rey immediately throws herself to her feet before turning to face him, only acutely aware of how close he is to her now. Ben is standing over her and staring down with a knowing look. "I'm sure you'd like that…" she grit out, her calmness fading away at his threat.

"Trust me—that's not what I want for you." She senses genuine concern but its not enough to ease her nerves. Ben sighs as he approaches her once more.

Much to her surprise, he lifts a glove hand to her face, softly caressing her cheek and despite her head yelling at her to slap it away, she feels herself melt into his grip. "You are still very foolish with the force—"

Rey knows its not meant to be an insult but it still stings.

"—I want to teach you, help you understand it. The light and the dark."

"Says the guy who keeps rejecting his pulls to the light."

Kylo Ren immediately pulls away from her with a hiss, his stance becoming guarded. "Heed my words, Rey," he warns. Once again, she notes concern in his voice. "Find your balance or I fear what will happen to you."

And with that, he's gone.

Rey releases a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding, her mind attempting to process his warning. Numbly, she crawls back into her seat and pulls her blanket up around her shoulders while she stares out into the trees once more.

They were oddly unsettling.


	2. Future Prospects

Kylo Ren stalked across the corridor, his thoughts humming with exhilaration at the possibilities the future could hold. The coordinates had been stark as day—blatantly flashing on the Falcon's dashboard and though he didn't want to dwell on Rey's naivety, he couldn't help but thank the maker for it.

He entered a room that was void of officers and shut the door behind him using the force, his long strides getting him to the computers in a flash. With gloved hands, he quickly typed in the coordinates, a satisfaction engulfing him.

 _Endor._

He had only heard of the moon a handful of times and didn't recall much information about it. Thankfully the databases were loaded—forests, water, life. A quiet moon in the outskirts of the galaxy. _Of course…_ Somewhere under the radar where previous battles had taken place—it was a perfect spot for the Resistance to get back on their feet without being noticed or caught.

As much as he wanted to order the First Order's next plan of action, he couldn't help thinking of Rey who hid out with the filthy Resistance and loved them dearly. Kylo tried to shake the softness away, taking full advantage of the dark inside him to do what he knew he had to do. Something nagged at him despite his best efforts to ignore it—she would never forgive him. Rey would hate him until the day she died. But as the Supreme Leader, he knew he had a responsibility to fulfill and soldiers to lead into the next generation of the galaxy.

His gaze shifted back to the screen, his eyes scanning the planet with momentary hesitation before he swiftly made way towards the bridge—where he knew Hux to be. In two days time, they would attack… With a fail-proof plan that would eradicate the Resistance for good.

There was a familiar body of sand surrounding her and Rey didn't fail to identify where she was. In solidarity, she stood in the ocean of heat and death that she had grown up in before something settled into her mind—she needed to go somewhere. Something was waiting for her out in the desert. "Someone…" she corrected her thoughts as she trudged forward. The heat from the sun felt marvelous and comforting on her back as she climbed over a hill but it was only something she subconsciously noted while her instincts communicated that she was heading in the right direction.

The scene changed all too quickly and Rey stilled as she took note of the new surroundings. She stood upon a rocky path that was surrounded in lava that pop and fizzled. It was painfully hot unlike on Jakki. In the distance, buildings rested upon cliffs and she wondered how they hadn't burned down or been engulfed in the firey liquid all around her.

Then it hit her—this was the place she had been seeing in her dreams. Unlike before, there weren't heart wrenching screams or war cries—only the cacophonous lava. "This is where I'm supposed to be." Rey spoke to herself, taking a slow step forward as her eyes surveyed her environment.

"I'm glad you could make it."

Rey immediately spun around, panic rising in her gut as she took note of the man dressed in dark robes standing before her. Though she couldn't see his face in the shadows, his aura was something she had recognized.

"Anakin?" Rey whispered in disbelief, taking a step towards him in both curiously and fear. Had her dreams been leading her up to this? Was this just a figment of her imagination—something her mind was making up? "Where is this…?"

"Mustafar," he supplied as he watched her scope out the place for the second time.

"This is where you… Fought Obi-Wan Kenobi." It startled her how the name rolled of her lips as if she had known the man herself. But after being forced to watch Anakin's memories on repeat it was almost understandable.

"Yes… But that is not important right now. The saber—you must fix it."

"Your saber…?" She hadn't meant for it to sound like a question but she was still in shock. Her mind desperately tried to process what was going on and what he was saying and it wasn't until a couple of seconds passed before it clicked that he had demanded she fix the saber. "I-it's on my list of things to do…" she shakily responded, cocking her head in genuine confusion. "So you _are_ Anakin Skywalker?"

He didn't respond but she already knew the answer.

"Why are you here?" Rey managed through an agonizing gulp, her fist clenching in apprehension with what he was going to say. Before he could respond, she choked out her thoughts. "You were Darth Vader."

"I am not an ally of the dark side nor the light side—not anymore." With a swift gesture, he unhooded his face, revealing a monstrosity. Half of face was compromised of machinery—and the other half revealed a human face but Rey sensed the balance. Despite his gruesome appearance, sorrow permeated his eyes.

Anakin took a step towards her, his aura intimidating but promising insight. "Rey, your destiny calls to you and you can not ignore it. War is forthcoming and you must not be caught in it unprepared."

Stabilizing only slightly, Rey looked to him hopefully. Perhaps he could offer the insight she needed to move forward to be the best Jedi she could be for the Resistance. As if he had sensed her thoughts, Anakin shook his head in disapproval. "Is that what you want for yourself? To be a Jedi?"

"No," Rey immediately replied, her answer stilling her thought. She had said it so abruptly but surely—and for once she felt like she was being honest with herself. Her desire to pursue the Jedi religion was merely out of everyone's expectations of her and despite this, her heart wrenched at the thought of letting them down and failing them in the war. Never had she been surrounded by so many precious people she cared about and Rey felt like it was the only thing she could do for them. "I just want to protect the people I love."

Anakin nodded in clear approval. "Then you must not do so with incorrect methods, such as I did." A look of longing and regret plagued his face. "Before anything else, the saber needs to be repaired."

"So the saber… Fix it…" Rey tried to piece together everything he had told her. "I have no knowledge on how to do so and the Jedi texts are… Too primitive to help me."

"You do not need those—I will offer you guidance."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rey was lost and she was growing frustrated. He spoke with a firmness but didn't divvy too far into details.

"When you wake up, you are to immediately meditate. We will fix the saber within the day. Collect the crystal as well as the split saber and will yourself into the very essence of it—I'll guide you. You are every strong with the force, Rey, and I have no doubt in your capabilities." His figure began to dissipate and this instilled fear in her gut.

 _In a day?!_ Rey could only shake her head in disbelief, the events happening far too fast for her liking. There were so many questions she wanted to ask but she didn't know where to start—it was only a huge muddled mess in her head as she gaped at his translucent form. "What's so special about me?" she demanded, the immense frustration blooming from within her heart and taking hold of every rationality she hung onto. "I'm… Just Rey—just a scavenger from Jakku."

"You're _not_ a nobody," he said with sureness, which only fueled her confusion like gas to a fire. Rey dared notice the smirk that briefly lifted his lips.

"You know what I mean!" she argued passionately, her fists clenched as she plead to his disappearing form. "Why did your saber choose me? Why did _you_ choose me?" He never responded and within seconds she was standing alone amidst the heavy air of Mustafar.

Rey startled awake, her mind somersaulting at the new information that Anakin had fed her though she was still groggy from being asleep. "Anakin… Fix the…" She bolted out of bed, not wasting a second in retrieving the crystal and busted saber. The rough edges of the stone dug into her fingers but she ignored the pain, quickly laying out a blanket so that she could meditate atop of it. "Fix the lightsaber…" she mumbled to herself. Rey felt a renewed sense of purpose channeling through every fiber of her being—for once she felt as if she could see a clear path for herself even if the destination was uncertain.

"I'm going to fix this saber…" she cooed to herself as she fell to her meditating pose, the backs of her hands gracefully sitting upon her crossed legs. Rey closed her eyes with a flutter of her lashes, instinct connecting with the Force that dwelled in her bones and that was when felt _everything_ —Anakin, the kyber crystal. She felt her desires and hopes as well as her fears. Even Ben Solo.

There was still an abundance of questions swirling around in her head, but for the mean time she blocked them out and only focused on the sleek metal and kyber that lay before her. Her breath slowly slipped out of her mouth as she fell into the depths of the Force.

The plan of attack had been establish leaving Hux feel completely satisfied. He had doubted Kylo Ren's ability to lead and even though he still held quite a bit of contempt for him, at least he was making efforts at sniffing out the putrid Resistance. He had prepared the inauguration in which they would brief the collective army of the plan of attack and within two day's time, the First Order would rule the entire galaxy without opposition, plunging themselves into the new age. Everything was going perfectly.

"I must admit, _Supreme Leader_ ," Hux sniffed, biting out the title before continuing. "I am most impressed."

Kylo glared in reply, his thoughts fitted on matters that didn't contain the red headed pest. Hux visibly prickled and he kept his gaze ahead. The two stood in the cleared conference room, both overlooking the preparations for attack. The bay below roistered a great sum of ships—more than what could possibly be needed to succeed—and the Stormtroopers bustled around them in immense focus.

"With the Resistance in current shambles, it should be no issue avenging Snoke. Once we crush them like insects, there's no way the girl will be able to fend off an army alone. We will make her _pay…_ "

Kylo Ren didn't stir but he didn't like what Hux had in mind for Rey. "No harm will come upon the girl." It was a statement—an order—and even when he received a perplexed look from the second in command, he did not waver or relent.

"Are you _serious—?"_

Hux was cut short when he felt the invisible grip on his throat before he was thrown back across the room, knocking the air out of his lungs. His body slid across the floor before his pride forced him back onto his feet.

" _No_ harm will befall the girl. None that isn't necessary—we will capture her _alive,"_ Kylo left no room for argument. "I would fear for your life if she were to die."

Hux coughed a couple of times before looking back to Kylo, a dangerous look in his eyes. "If I didn't know any better then I might say you _cared_ for her." Venom dripped from his tone. Kylo didn't stir, his stare daring Hux to betray him.

" _Whatever_ you say, Supreme Leader," he grit out, his anger bubbling to this service. Without another second to waste, he turned his back and strode out of the room and towards his men—there was still much to do.

 _Rey…_ Ben called out subconsciously once he knew he was alone to dwell in his thoughts. He could feel her somewhere far away but there was a noticeable shift in her mind—there was a much stronger sense of purpose and a vigorous dedication that _almost_ scared him. With an invisible hand, Ben reached out for her but was met with a wall—it was cold and abrupt, mentally throwing him aback. _Are you doing this, Rey?_ There was no response but after a couple seconds more of feeling her wavelength, he could feel her spirit was much farther off than what he had anticipated.

Kylo didn't bother in wasting any more energy in calling out to her, his mind settling back down into reality. Not knowing what she was up to made him nervous. Did she find out that he had found out the Resistance's location? No, that wasn't it. It was something else. It didn't matter though. After the attack, Rey would finally be _his._ She would be where she belonged and he could adequately train her to be the best version of herself. He would teach her how to fix the lightsaber, be the teacher she needed. He would be everything she needed and more.

It was with that knowledge that he felt the momentary peace within him.

 **Authors note: The half Darth Vader, half Anakin face is from the official Star Wars: Force Awakens art book. The concept art was super compelling so I wanted to include it in this fic. (It's the coolest shit ever)**

 **Hope you enjoyed—please fav, follow, review… I wanna know what y'all think!**


	3. Resistance Will Fall

**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys inspire me to keep going! Let me know if there's anything I need to work on or if there's stuff you liked reading. Enjoy!**

Finn wandered through the Rebel base, mind distracted as he looked everywhere for Rey. _'Where is she?!'_ he inquired in frustration. After everything that had been going on, he wanted to check on her to see how she was holding up even if he knew she would deny it if anything was wrong.

"Finn!"

The ex-trooper spun around to find Poe Dameron jogging to catch up with him, arm waving in the air in excitement. "Poe!" he responded in full enthusiasm. "How you been holding up?"

Poe shrugged. "Good—the meeting yesterday really fired me up. Been fixing up all the old X-Wings we got stashed down here." He jabbed a thumb in the air behind as if to reiterate his point. "I was actually wondering—have you heard from Rey?"

"I was actually just looking for her," Finn replied with a slight frown. "Is something wrong?"

"She just…" Poe began as he glanced at the ground, searching for his words. "Seemed like there was something wrong with her yesterday. Bags under her eyes, unfocused. I saw her speaking with the General after the meeting and since then, I haven't seen her." He'd only known the girl for a brief time but she felt like the beckon of light ever since they'd first introduced themselves and he felt responsible for making sure she was okay. There was something special about her.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday either," Finn confirmed, concern lacing his words. "She may also be holed up in the Falcon trying to catch up on some rest."

"You're probably right," Poe smiled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "If you see her let her know she's welcomed to come help me fix up a couple of ships. Anytime."

Finn nodded but picked up on the interest in his friend's voice. "I will… Want to grab dinner tonight with me and Rose?"

Poe smiled in eagerness. "Sounds good. I'll bring us some Corelian booze to liven things up."

"That sounds amazing. I'll see if I can get Rey to join us, as well."

"Sounds like a much needed party."

"No kidding. See you tonight, Poe!" He waved his friend off before making up a tunnel to the surface where he knew the Falcon was parked.

Rey felt like she was at sea, at least what she imagined it would be like. The Force rocked in and out of her core, whispering indecipherable things. She could feel Anakin in the back of her mind, wordlessly guiding her through the process of fixing the saber, making it feel natural with his insight. The kyber crystal clicked into place with the crystal mount. The sound caused a wave of satisfaction to overcome her, an inkling of pride to formed.

 _Focus,_ Anakin commanded from the back of her mind. She listened obediently, mind feeling for the hilt before harnessing her energy into it.

She wasn't quite sure what she was accomplishing outside of her reverie, but she knew it felt right. Something was coming together—being mended back into one piece. Rey was barely aware of the concept of time as she plucked upon the Force to help her fix what she was unable to.

 _Rey—you must rekindle the kyber crystal._

She didn't know what to make of that. ' _What do you mean?'_

 _The crystal is an entity of it's own—hone is, possess it just as it will possess you._

Rey really didn't understand Jedi logic but managed to mentally nod. Releasing an imaginary breath, she funneled her energy into the crystal's aura and as soon as she had, it did the same to her. Memories and emotions that didn't belong to Rey flooded her psyche but she returned the sensation with her own experiences.

 _Loneliness, solitude, abuse…_ she offered. _Love, hope, belonging._

The crystal hummed with contentment, something that resonated deeply in her heart. The air around her felt like it was vibrating but also surging with the same energy she had always felt. Rey found herself lost in it. Finally, after what felt like hours, the energy settled into her bones and everything went still. Rey felt herself back in reality, physical feeling seeping back into her limbs.

 _Become one with the Force,_ Anakin insisted.

Her eyes flickered open and at first she was confused with her surroundings before the dream like state she had been in settled back comfortably in her conscious. Afternoon sunlight filtered in through the window and cast warmth upon her small frame. She continued to sit in her spot, trying to comprehend the new awareness she felt coursing through her blood. Looking down, a newly fixed saber rested exuding tendrils of energy beckoned her to grab it.

Complying wordlessly, her fingers gripped the hilt that felt icy to the touch but emanated warm feelings. It felt as if it was accepting her. Climbing numbly to her feet, Rey could only stare in awe until she felt the Force spark in signal. Anakin ghost stood before her, arms gripped behind his back. "You've succeeded in fixing the saber. I knew you would be able to do it," he nodded in respect.

"Not without your help," she breathed, unable to take her eyes away from the saber. It felt entirely different in her hand than it had before—it was as if she was caressing another living creature. Managing to look away, she stared gratefully into Anakin's ghostly eye. "Thank you."

He only nodded. "I have helped you where I can. For now, I must go, but as long as you possess that saber, I will always be with you." Anakin began to fade away from the reality and Rey panicked immediately.

"I…" she couldn't find her words as she bit her lip. The last thing she wanted to do was overstep her boundaries but for _him_ , she forced herself to ask her question. "Y-your grandson, Ben Solo, is it a mistake to see the good in him?" Anakin wouldn't judge her for asking—unlike the rest of the Resistance, even Leia.

The ghost seemed to hesitate, as if he was formulating a proper response. "No," Anakin began, his eyes boring into her with a weight she couldn't comprehend. "But… The moment you let that hope blind you—it will be then that it fails your expectations."

Rey stepped back in shock as a memory flooded her head.

 _Anakin looking down upon the body of his unconscious wife—an immense of amount of hatred buzzing in the air between the two bodies. The air is on fire, burning._

"It's not foolish to see the good in people—just as my wife did in me. But evil can breed from the goodness in people's hearts."

And with that, he vanished. Shaking her head to rid her mind it of what she had just seen, she decided to refocus on the saber in her palm. As if on cue, she heard a knock from the door frame and she immediately looked up to find Finn standing there with a look of relief.

"Rey! Have you been holed up in this dusty thing for the past day?" he joked, closing the distance between them to give a friendly nudge into her shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Rey quirked her eyebrows at him. "I happen to like it in here," she defended while jabbing him in the side. "And holed up maybe, but for a good reason." She smiled so passionately as she held up the saber for him to see. "Consider the saber fixed," she beamed pridefully, marveling at how the light glinted off the hilt.

"Wha—how?!" Finn asked in dumb shock, delicately taking the saber to inspect it in disbelief. When he felt the cool metal in his hands, excitement possessed his face that matched Rey's.

"Anakin Skywalker—the one who created this saber—helped me," she breathed, still unable to believe it. "I've been dreaming about him for the past week… Yesterday, he told me to fix the saber and that he would assist me. I've been meditating for Maker knows how long…"

"Anakin Skywalker… As in Darth Vader? The one whose killed millions?" Finn asked, slight worry fringing his tone.

"Yes. But I don't think he's entirely evil. There's more to it," Rey replied while her eyebrows furrowed together, gaze resting upon her saber. A particular memory of him staring into Padme's eyes lovingly flickered through her head. "Whenever I see him, half his face is of Vader's mask while the other is of Anakin. I believe he's found balance in the afterlife."

Finn shook his head. "That's some terrifying stuff," he shivered as he placed the saber back into Rey's palm. "I suppose if he's helping you fix the saber…" His words trailed off as his mind reeled. "But be careful, Rey—you still don't know what he's capable of. Even if he's dead."

She nodded in appreciation, her hand resting on his shoulder with reassurance. "I wouldn't do anything that was unsafe."

"Rey, you're literally the most reckless person I know."

She chuckled, genuine amusement dancing in her eyes. "Maybe—but I'm tough, I can conquer anything."

"I know you can," Finn breathed with endearment.

Rey nodded, her eyes flickering away from his gaze that held a little more than what she wanted to address. Silence ensued but before it could be broken, ice seeped into her bones, the familiar presence settling beside her within the Force. Ben was here— _why now?!_ Panic overtook her as she tried to think of an excuse to get Finn out of there. "Hey! I'm going to meditate a little longer—try and connect with my lightsaber a little more," she smiled uneasily, gesturing for Finn to leave. "I'll catch up with you later!"

She could feel Ben's eyes on her, calculating and cold, as she ushered for her friend to leave.

Finn complied to her movements, making way for the door of the cockpit before stopping to face her. "Sounds good, Rey. You should join Rose and I for dinner tonight."

"I don't want to be around you guys on your _date,"_ she teased, trying to mask the uneasiness in her voice.

"It's not a date!" he defended. Clearing his throat, he added: "Poe will be there too."

"Poe will?" Rey inquired with genuine interest.

"Yeah, he also wanted me to let you know he's always looking for some extra help on the ships."

Rey felt a warmth in her heart, the idea of being included making her incredibly happy. "I'll have to take him up on that offer then."

"I'll meet up with you tonight then," Finn called over his shoulder as he waved her goodbye. She returned the gesture before turning around to face the cloaked figure in her proximity.

"Hi," she managed with narrowed eyes.

"Scavenger," Ben greeted in return, his eyes roaming around the cockpit. "The pilot, really?" he bit, his mood shifting from neutrality to irritation in a moment's notice.

Rey huffed as she crossed her arms. "He's a good friend—I know you wouldn't understand the sentiment." She noticed the small smile dance at his lips before being smothered by his cool demeanor.

"No, I don't." He paused before turning to face her fully. "Do you ever leave this ship?"

"Not recently," she supplied, her grip unconsciously tightening on the saber in her hands. Ben's eyes flitted to the movement before alarm clouded his features. In two strides he was upon her, imposing and suspicious and she didn't like it one bit.

"You… Fixed the lightsaber…" he muttered in surprise. "Who helped you?" His voice became demanding and seemingly angry, making Rey shuffle away from him in defense.

"None of your business," she haughtily replied but immediately felt him Force searching her mind without consent. There was no time to ward off his attempts.

"Anakin Skywalker…"

At full attention, Rey poised herself just in case he decided he wanted to attack her and rip the blade out of her hands. Though she didn't think he would, his demeanor made her uncomfortable to say the least. Her instincts proved true when she saw him flip around and slam a fist into the wall of the room he was in on his side of the connection. Rey nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the crack the resonated in the air before concern fueled her actions.

"Don't do that!" she hissed. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Don't _patronize_ me with you false concern," he snarled at her.

Rey straightened her posture with an air of indignance before sitting herself down in the pilots chair. "I'm _so_ sorry to have bothered you with it. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," she bit as sarcasm dripped from her words.

Ben ignored her completely as he paced back and forth, mainly talking to himself. "Anakin Skywalker is helping… _You?"_

Rey felt suddenly insulted but decided to busy herself with staring out at the trees—at least until he calmed down. There was no sense in arguing with an angry child that was beyond her reasoning. He noticed her lack of response and directed his focus on her, closing the distance between them once more.

" _Look at me,"_ he angrily demanded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to face him.

"Don't touch me," Rey snarled as she ripped away from him, looking feral. His action drudged up the memories of Unkar Plutt dragging her through the sands roughly with no remorse, demanding things that should never be demanded of a child. Ben sensed her thoughts, regret jarring away his anger for a second. Schooling his emotions and thoughts, he attempted to approach her differently.

"I—"

"What's your problem?!" she asked in disbelief, clutching the saber to her chest defensively. "You know—Finn was happy for me. As will the rest of my friends." Rey ignored the fact that she implied Ben was a friend.

"It's suspicious that my grandfather has shown himself to you!" he tried to reason, hating the fact that she referred to those thieves and traitors as friends. They would eventually betray her, without a doubt.

"Maybe because I'm not the nobody you claim me to be," Rey responded defiantly, finding her emotions oddly in check. She felt that struck a cord within him, his regret forming further.

"Rey, that wasn't what I meant." He shook his head, taking a small step towards her and allowing the sunlight to fall across his forlorn face. "I care about you… The same way you care about me." Relishing in the way that she didn't deny it, he pressed on. "We belong together—and we will be, in due time. I don't want anything to happen to you between now and then."

"You sound so sure of yourself," she stated simply, processing his words. The very idea of being at his side called to something deep within her, but she knew it wasn't plausible as he was now. Not while he guided the First Order, not with what remained of her family. The anger seeped out of her, longing replacing it. "I want to believe in that—but you know it wont happen as you walk upon this path." As if it solidify her point, she drew closer to him but refused to reach out. Not this time.

"Rey—"

And with that, the connection cut them off from one another, leaving them both unsatisfied and desperately wanting more. Rey breathed deeply, her mind swarming with desire. How did he _still_ have this effect on her, even after everything he had done? Huffing, she pulled the saber away from her chest, finding comfort in its weight on her palm.

After several moments, she found her resolve among the chaos in her head, making way for the exit ramp. It was time to test out her new saber.

Kylo stared yearningly where Rey had been standing with the regret he'd felt when grabbing her wrist. One of her memories had flashed across the bond and he hated himself for reminding her of such an unpleasant moment of her childhood. He had just been so enraged by all the things outside of his control—Anakin visiting her, in particular. As much as he looked up to his grandfather, something about the latter assisting Rey stirred bitterness and fear in Ben. Not to mention, Rey having fixed the lightsaber would stir up more complications when they attacked Endor.

Irritation engulfed him, but he smothered it out with a steely focus. He had plans to discuss and people to lead towards the destruction of the Resistance. They would fall within the day and Rey would finally be where she belonged.


	4. The Spark

**Outfit changed for Rey! I designed the outfit amidst all my Rey doodles and I'll see if I can include a picture sometime soon. Hopefully I was able to accurately describe it via words.**

 **Also, the more I write Damerey the more I love it. Reylo will always be number one though.**

Rey rested her eyes while she lay back against the pilot chair, her mind humming in content. After spending the past day training with her saber, an unusual satisfaction had taken her over—which was not something she was used to. There had been a connection between her and the lightsaber which shifted something—it had sparked something in her heart and renewed the strength that dwelled there.

With a sigh, she forced herself to her legs, soreness overtaking her muscles but not holding her back as she made her way towards the fresher. Rey quickly washed up—relinquishing in the warm water on her biceps—and put on a new set of clothing that Leia had gifted her with. They consisted of a thick, hooded vest covered by another thinner one, that she wrapped a sash around mid-waist. Her previous belts still hung off her torso but the pants had been exchanged for billowy leggings that tucked into her boots. Her arms were now covered in stockings that had come up to where the gauze had before. Even her wrists had improved leather bands.

It was time she regrouped with everyone—reconnect with Rose and Poe, inform Leia of the new occurrence even though Finn had probably already gossiped across the Resistance. A small smile lifted her lips while she attached the saber to her belt—Rey felt proud. _Thank you, Anakin…_

Her feet took her down into the dim caves, her steps echoing off the caverns around her. Once she was in the heart of the base, her mind buzzed as fellow comrades scurried about with blue prints and spare parts. It seemed as if most the ships had been fixed up and prepared for battle or escape. Off in the distance, she caught site of Poe who was ushering a few people along towards a beaten up ship. Excitement elated in her chest.

"Poe!" she called out to him with a dorky smile. He looked up from what he was doing and excused himself from the other pilots.

"Rey!" he greeted in return, trotting to meet up with her. "How goes the lightsaber training?"

She smiled at his genuine interest. "Better than I thought, honestly." Rey figured it would have taken longer to connect with the lightsaber, to get used to the new weight of the Force within it, but it had felt so incredibly natural in her palm. "How goes ship repairs?"

Poe beamed back at her. "Everything seems to be back into working order, if not better. We've done a lot of upgrades with some spare parts." His eyes lingered intently on hers, the connection holding them both in a trance momentarily.

Rey managed to speak despite the elation of emotions in her chest. "Ah, sorry I forgot to join you guys for dinner last night. I got… Distracted." She felt something special exuding from the pilot in front of her and it stirred warmth that numbed her tongue.

"Don't sweat it—you've got a lot of things going on," Poe reassured, his arm resting on her shoulder to give a firm shake. "Though to make up for it, we all expect to see you in the rest hall tonight. We are all gathering to partake in some festivities. Don't miss it!"

A wry smile formed on her lips. "I wouldn't dream of it. What are we celebrating?"

Poe turned to make way towards a ship, ushering her to join him. She followed suit, her gaze staring inquisitively into his twinkling eyes. "Life."

"Life?" Rey parroted, cocking her head in indication for him to continue.

"You know, amidst all the shitty stuff, we gotta stop and celebrate what we have. What we've accomplished." Poe seemed lost in thought for a second before grounding once more. "Appreciate the people we have around us—and those we've lost."

"That's beautiful," Rey replied instinctively but suddenly felt embarrassed by her comment. Poe sensed it and immediately reassured her.

"It really is…"

She felt that unfamiliar fluttering in her stomach and she couldn't find the right words to say. To help break her out of the stupor, BB-8 rolled on up to them with happy beeps. Falling to her knees, she smiled kindly at the small droid before giving him a pat on the head. "Your antennae is crooked again." Without wasting a moment, Rey fixed it.

"He likes it when you do that," Poe whispered under his breath, giving his droid a knowing glance. BB-8 beeped in defiance before Rey giggled at the interaction.

"Well, I'll fix it for you as many times as you want me to." Standing back up to full height she turned back to Poe. "I need to catch up with the General—care to join me?" It surprised her she had offered the invitation but she didn't want to part with Poe—not quite yet.

"Of course—it would be my honor," he bowed slightly before taking stride with her. "Jedi stuff, I presume?"

Rey nodded, gesturing to her saber. "Even though she's probably learned by word of mouth, I wanted to let her know myself."

"How _did_ you fix it?" Poe asked before reeling. "I mean, if you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all—you've heard of Anakin Skywalker?"

Poe nodded, slight apprehension pooling in his eyes. "Yes…"

"He helped me." She noticed his body stiffen. "I know it's questionable. Finn was on edge too. But…" Her mind wondered back to the phantom that had assisted her thus far and decided it wouldn't be wrong to fill Poe in—he wouldn't use the information against her, Rey was sure. "I think in death he's found peace and balance. He wants to help me."

"In what ways?" Poe inquired, confusion knitting his brow. They duo made their way towards Leia's temporary office where she was probably communicating with possible allies and devising plans to get the Resistance back on their feet.

"I'm not sure… I just know he was adamant about repairing the lightsaber for now." Her gaze shifted to the ground, trying to find a more suitable answer for his question but turning up blank.

"Well as long as he's helping us out." Poe shrugged. "Right BB?" The droid beeped in confirmation. They found themselves outside of the entrance into Leia's quarters. Rey looked at Poe, slightly nervous for some reason, only to receive an gentle elbow to her arm. She knocked quickly before drawing back and waiting.

The door opened fully, revealing Leia in her beautiful garbs. "Rey, I've been expecting you." Her attention diverted to Poe with a motherly look. "Poe."

"General," he saluted in response.

"I've heard the rumors… Is it true?" Leia inquired, a knowing twinkle in her eye. Rey nodded as she stepped before, retracting the saber from her belt and holding it up for the General to witness.

"Anakin Skywalker assisted me." Rey supplied while she placed it delicately in Leia's palms. The General glanced at it briefly before chancing a look back at the young girl.

"I'm glad you were able to get it fixed. I suppose you've been training with it?"

Rey dipped her head in confirmation. "I spent the past day working on the forms I had read about in the Jedi Texts. I feel… More connected to the lightsaber than I had before."

"That is good. I presume it's because you crafted it back together yourself."

"I would imagine."

Silence ensued as Leia moved forward and embraced Rey. The former-scavenger stiffened at the contact but eventually melted into it.

"How are _you,_ Rey?" Leia asked as she pulled away, a deeper implication lacing her words.

"I'm fine," she replied, not really knowing how to voice all the emotions that had been whirling inside of her the past few days. "There's a lot of confusion still—but I'm finding my way. With the Resistance's help that is."

Poe shifted uncomfortably, feeling as if he was intruding on something.

"Did you want a hug too, Poe?" Leia jested, ushering him to come to her.

He shrugged. "I'm a big boy. I don't need—"

The whole room quaked in mockery, effectively destroying the peace. Rey was assaulted by a vision—the First Order descending upon Endor; Kylo Ren growing ever nearer. "The First Order…" she breathed, finding herself back in reality not a second later. There was another blast from above, causing the room to crumble around them. Leia pulled back but it was far too late as the room concaved. Poe instincts were sharp and he managed to pull the General from brunt of the wreckage, but she'd still been caught in it. A large rock had taken her out, enough so that even Poe's pleas did not stir the older lady. "Shit!" he cursed, coughing as he clambered to get out of the room. Rey followed closely behind as she used the Force to ensure they wouldn't be crushed.

The world around her seemed to still as she stared dumbly while Poe clung to Leia's body. Rey could feel that the General was still alive but needed immediate medical assistance. The First Order was here and the thought stirred something dark and festering within her instincts—it seemed to embrace her in a hug that felt just like Leia's arms around her.

 _They are here to destroy everything you love._

Rey didn't know what was taking ahold of her—there was a fist clenched around her heart, possessing the blood in her body and though she knew she should be weary of it, she accepted it—without hesitation. "Poe. Get to the ships—make sure everyone is safe."

"What about you?" he managed to respond with anguish clawing at his handsome features. His arms coiled tightly around the older lady's form while he lifted her up with him.

"Don't worry about me," Rey stated simply. "I'll find my way back. _Go!_ "

Poe registered her resolve and gave a firm nod before turning and making way towards a ship with Leia's sagging form. Rey left the room and bee-lined for the surface, saber buzzing in her hand. The cave continued to roar and shake has the First Order heavily bombarded it from atop. It wouldn't be long now before it collapsed and killed everyone left behind.

The waves of the Force crashed down on her, reminding her of the raging water she had witnessed on Ahch-To—but this was darker and deeper. Rey could feel Ben nearby but couldn't bring herself to care, too focused on figuring out _how_ they'd found them. The Force spoke to her wordlessly and she knew in her gut, that somehow this was her fault. She knew she'd messed up somewhere along the lines and Ben had managed to take advantage of her naivety. The idea made something crack open inside her heart, spilling something ugly.

Immediately as she had reached the surface, Rey ignited her saber, her breath stilling as she willed her emotions and power to the surface. There was a new energy filling every fiber of her being and though it was unfamiliar, she welcomed it. There was a fleet of stormtrooper marching forward, trying to push past and capture the Resistance before they could escape. While Rey knew her comrades would be able to fend some of them off, she knew it was her responsibility to make it as easy for them as possible.

With a flick of her hand, several Stormtroopers were thrown to the ground like rag dolls before she devoted her power towards the one that was trying to push past her defenses. His weapon immediately fell to the ground as his hands wrenched for his throat. He was only in pain briefly before a _crack_ resonated in the air.

Rey was aware that she had snapped his neck, but didn't care. This wasn't _her_ but at the same time she felt more alive than ever before. Leaping forward, she brought her saber down across another Stormtrooper—then another and _another._ Deflecting shots with her saber, she grappled out towards the force to instantly kill another enemy. He fell to the ground with a deadly thud and Rey felt it in her bones, the vibration resonating with her core. There was a small part of her that felt gutted that she was taking down these brainwashed men, but it paled to the safety of her friends.

It felt as if something was on fire in the pit of her stomach. It was supposed to _hurt,_ she was aware,but the icy whispers of the Force seemed to make her numb to it.

 _Kill them—all of them. They deserve this._

Amidst the chaos, Rey found it in herself to laugh. It was short and breathy yet audible and proud. Her saber impaled someone in the head, before it was ripped from his skull to land a blow on one of his friends. If they thought it was a good idea to attack the Resistance, her family, then she was going to make them regret ever coming to Endor.

It was almost like a dance, the way she cut down person after person, deflecting their shots like second nature. This went on for a solid couple of minutes before she sensed an equal force on the battlefield. " _Ben,"_ Rey acknowledged with a whisper, turning to face him where she had sensed his presence. She knew he would come.

"Rey," he uttered in return, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You are drawing upon the dark side of the Force."

"Is that all you have to say?" she questioned, her voice remaining monotone while her eyes spoke volumes. Tendrils of hair framed her face while the rest of her locks wavered slightly in the air.

Ben felt the emotions pouring out of Rey— _every single one._ He could feel how her throat clenched up in despair, feel the burning _rage_ permeate every essence of her being. His betrayal had unleashed something that was entirely unhealthy for her. The overwhelming emotions were consuming her actions.

"You are going to come with me."

"Is that Ben talking or Kylo Ren?" Rey sarcastically bit, her eyes narrowing with the intent to kill. Her grip on her saber tightened as she fell back into her offensive stance. With an unsettling speed she seemed to rip through time before bringing her saber down upon Ben to which he countered with his own. Rey pulled back for only a second before ducking below and bringing it across his ankles but he managed to jump out of the way in a flash.

They clashed their sabers several time, Rey's sheer strength catching him off guard more than once. He barely managed to duck underneath her swing before launching to full height and nailing her in the back of the head with the butt of his saber. A cry emanated from her lips as she staggered forward.

"Your form is sloppy. Did Luke not even show you basic forms?" Kylo mocked, stalking around her and attempting to calculate a means of immobilizing her with causing too much damage. "I would have showed you."

Rey breathed heavily as her mind attempted to process his words. _How dare he…_

"Don't let this consume you," Ben warned again, keeping his distance as he prepared to defend himself.

"That's the least of my worries." Rey countered. It was true—nothing mattered more than her friends getting away to safety. Not even her own wellbeing. Ben heard her thoughts and snarled.

"Surround her!" he called out vehemently and on cue, she was surrounded by storm troopers with guns ready to shoot. Standing before her, he closed the distance with a smugness she hated. "Surrender, Rey."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Rey asked mockingly. Ben only ripped the lightsaber out of her hands before signaling the troopers to close in and shackle her. Trepidation whelmed in her gut but she tried to appease it with the fact that Poe, Finn, Rose, and a majority of everyone had gotten away. She was scared—terrified—at what was going to happen to her or what could happen to everyone if she wasn't there to help defend them.

It was all a daze, her being escorted across the First Order's destroyer with Kylo Ren leading them towards what she imagined was her cell. Three storm troopers were assigned to ensure she behaved herself. "I hate you," she seethed under her breath, instinctively struggling against her cuffs. Ben pretended to not acknowledge her but she sensed that he words had hurt him in some way. After a ridiculous amount of walking, a single trooper shoved her into a cell. The door was a light that she was easily able to pass through but she for some reason was unable to pass back through. Ben followed in afterward and latched something onto her wrist. Rey jolted away from him but he remained adamant as he proceeded to remove her cuffs. Rubbing her wrists, Rey sat down on the small make-shift bed and glowered back at him.

It seemed as if Ben wanted to say something to her but decided against it, turning to stride away from her. Rey both relished and suffered in the loneliness that followed—her only companion being the dim light that shone overhead.

Rey felt empty as she lie down in her cell—emptier than she'd ever been on Jakku. There was a bracelet around her wrist that which she could only assume restricted her connection to the Force. She couldn't feel anything—no Anakin, no Leia, no light, no dark. Loneliness took root in her gut and it made her want to vomit. She had been teased with the comfort and comradery of the Resistance, the friendship of Finn and Poe, the love of Leia; now that it was gone, Rey was once again reminded of how alone she truly was. The power the darkness had tempted her into now instilled guilt and regret.

"I've told you before, you're not alone."

His voice echoed in the cell and though Rey had previously wanted to rip his head off, she no longer had the energy to even react. She couldn't manage a response—in fact, he didn't deserve one. Her eyes could only stare blankly at the ceiling.

Ben sighed before letting himself approach her, albeit hesitantly. He was prepared if she were to explode though he doubted she was in the mental state to do so. Seconds passed before Rey managed to say anything.

"The Resistance got away…" she figured saying the words out loud would make her feel better, remind her that he had lost.

"They did," he stated simply.

"I thought you'd be throwing a temper tantrum."

His eye twitched in slight annoyance but it soon faded when he assessed the hollowness of her words. Rey hadn't made eye contact with him—she only stared at the ceiling void of emotion. He closed the distance with them and knelt down to her level. "Rey, look at me."

Slowly, her gaze shifted to him. Rey couldn't bring herself to hate him despite her best efforts. There was still that undeniable pull she felt to him and loathing herself for it was the only thing she could manage to feel. Ben—no—Kylo Ren was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face.

"You are where you belong."

Rey's face twisted in disgust, something fiery bursting in her heart. "You don't get to choose where _I_ belong. That's something I choose for myself."

Ben shook his head in frustration as he reached out and grabbed Rey's hand, giving it a firm squeeze as if it could help her understand. "Rey—you and I are destined to do something greater than the Resistance… Or even the First Order. How can you not see that?"

She ripped her hand out of his. "How can you attempt to assassinate my friends…." she demanded hoarsely. "Then demand we have this greater destiny?" Rey couldn't understand his thought process despite having the mental link and even if he explained himself further, there was no way she could comprehend it.

"I know you can feel it. I can sense it…" He was pleading with her to understand—to open up to what he was saying. "Let me in," he spoke so quietly she almost didn't hear it. "Let me help you understand."

Rey felt him intrude her mind, shoving a vision of the two of them together before her eyes.

 _They were standing beside each other, hand in hand, overlooking a beautiful city she had never seen before. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder, the air around them humming with satisfaction._

" _We did this…" Ben whispered into the crown of her head, his eyes closing as he indulged in the feeling of her body resting against his. Rey had smiled at his words, her eyes regal but comfortable. She had everything that she could ever want—a belonging that would satiate her for the rest of her life._

Rey ripped herself out of the vision, the excursion robbing her of the air in her lungs. Her gut lurched in disgust at how _good_ the vision had felt. "I don't know what you think our ideal future is," she began through grit teeth as she distanced herself from him, but also trying to get away from the vision that had felt so right. "But I'm not going to give you what you want." Damned if she complied to anything he wanted, after everything he had done—Rey would rather die before joining him at his side within the First Order—it was he whom should be joining _her_. "You may have me locked away in here now but I'll escape. Get back to the Resistance and the First Order will fall."

Ben pulled away, his face not betraying the emotions she felt brewing in his skull. He didn't know what to say to her—the Resistance would be wiped out before she had the chance to escape, he'd make sure of that. But then what? What about now? For reasons unknown to him, he'd brought the scavenger back with him with no further plan on what to do with her should she deny him. In his ideal world, he'd train her to full potential, teach her the ways of the Force. Clearly, she wasn't going to let that happen.

He had easily picked up on the longing she had felt upon seeing his vision, but knew commenting on it was far from appropriate. "Your fate as of now is entirely up to you," Ben gestured to the room she was contained in. "Ideally, I'd have you at my side, teach you the ways of the Force—help you hone the strength you seem to struggle controlling. I respect that isn't your desire, but given so, you will remain here, unable to help the Resistance." Turning his back to her, he made way for the door of light that held her hostage. "I wish it didn't have to be like this."

Rey glared daggers in his back. "Me too," she whispered, the morose that hung heavy on her words unexpected. Despite the entirety of what was going on, she craved him—Ben Solo, the man hovering underneath the persona that was Kylo Ren.

Without another word, he left her behind in the cell. Rey couldn't help the fear that momentarily washed over her—she was alone… Again. _'I'll get out of here…'_ she thought to herself, her mind devising possible means for escape. _'I'll get back home to Finn, Poe, Rose, Leia, everyone.'_ Her thoughts seemed to echo in the room, mocking her determination.

Ben sat in his chambers, his finger tapping his desk in mild anxiety. He could sense the dark cloud whelming inside of her, the same one he had sensed on Starkiller base but now it seemed much stronger. It was obscuring her light and reminded him of himself in ways he didn't care to admit. He'd felt the fear, anguish, and anger exuding from Rey's Force signature and as much as had hated to leave her alone in the small cell, he knew there was nothing more for him to say.

There was uneasiness that bloomed in his gut—stirring up his worries pertaining the scavenger. He wanted to help her understand the dark power that she drew upon so that it wouldn't consume her. If she would allow his help, Ben would ensure she wouldn't teeter into a power than would destroy who she was.

"She will join me…" he muttered to himself, thoughts flitting back to how right he had felt as he had embraced her in his vision. What he had shown her had by no means been a dream—no, it was their future. "It's only a matter of time."


End file.
